1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a covered wall unit and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to insert either solid or apertured panels into tubular fabric covers in order to make a covered wall unit suitable for use in office furniture applications, such as, room dividers, sight and sound barriers, and so on, or for use in retail stores as display stands. Since it is desired to have the cover lie flat and taut against each panel, the inner dimensions of the known cover must correspond very closely to the outer dimensions of the known panel. This has the drawback that it is difficult to insert the panel into the tight-fitting cover. The tight-fitting cover is sometimes ripped by the sharp corners and linear edges on the panel.
In order to alleviate this problem, the art has proposed rounding the corners and the peripheral edges of the panel. This does help prevent rips, but experience has shown that manufacturing time and costs are still excessive. Also, rounded edges are not as desirable as planar edges in those applications where wide gaps between the edges of adjacent panels are unacceptable.